


Querencia

by baramgaebi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Soft Too, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Sharing a Bed, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baramgaebi/pseuds/baramgaebi
Summary: Over the years, Mark has grown accustomed to the sight of Donghyuck in his bed. What still manages to catch him off guard, however, is the feeling of satisfaction that settles deeply in his chest every time he sees his best friend tangled up in Mark’s favourite blanket, cheek squished against his pillow.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 368





	Querencia

When Mark comes back to his room after not-so-satisfying time in studio, there’s a human-sized lump covered in blankets from the head to toe on his bed. The only visible part of his guest is a mop of purple, unruly hair, so he knows exactly who decided to sneak up to his room during his absence. It’s not like there’s many suspects to begin with. Donghyuck somehow managed to claim Mark’s room as his second bedroom months ago and although he doesn’t use it too often, there are times when he slips on one of his biggest hoodies and stomps all the way up to 10th floor to become one with Mark’s mattress. He complains about pillow and makes a face when there’s too much noise coming from the hallway, but still comes back after some time, especially when he finds it difficult to doze off in his own room.

Usually Donghyuck is capable of falling asleep whenever and wherever. It kind of comes with their job - one moment you take a nap to restore some of your energy, and the next you go on stage to perform in front of thousands of people. It became a necessity to let your body rest whenever you can. Mark has seen Donghyuck drift off in-between recordings, in the car, in waiting rooms. There were times when he passed out in practice room too. Seeing how Donghyuck’s schedule was packed lately, he shouldn’t be struggling too much with falling asleep. But sometimes, no matter how tired your body is, your thoughts are running at terrifying speed and suddenly sleep becomes your biggest enemy. Mark knows this feeling all too well and is aware that his best friend is familiar with it too. 

It’s not like Donghyuck sleeping in his bed is anything new. He started slipping under Mark’s covers as soon as they started living in the same dorm and they often slept in the same bed even when they were roommates. Mark never really figured out what exactly made Donghyuck crawl in his bed. Sometimes he’d come seeking comfort that Mark provided without any words. Sometimes he’d sneak in quietly to offer warm hugs when it was Mark’s turn to get sad and exhausted. There were times when he’d just come to simply spend time together - they’d watch silly dramas, sing songs of their seniors, discuss dance moves, share secrets in hushed whispers and giggle about things that happened earlier in the day. Mark didn’t really understand this habit of Donghyuck’s at first, but it became so ingrained in his daily life that he stopped paying attention to it.

So, yes, over the years Mark has grown accustomed to the sight of Donghyuck in his bed. What still manages to catch him off guard, however, is the feeling of satisfaction that settles deeply in his chest every time he sees his best friend tangled up in Mark’s favourite blanket, cheek squished against his pillow. It’s a knowledge that not many people have a chance to see him like this - warm, quiet and full of trust - that makes his chest tighten. Donghyuck looks like he _belongs_ there, on Mark’s bed, like there’s no other place that he’d rather be at. 

And Mark wonders if maybe it really is like that, at least to some extent. These days Donghyuck doesn’t really wait for Mark to come back home. He simply comes up to 10th floor whenever he wants, curls on his best friend’s bed and either falls asleep or plays on his phone while waiting for rightful owner of the room. He spent his time there even when Mark was away with SuperM tour - Jaehyun didn’t hesitate to send him pictures of Donghyuck sprawled across his mattress, with ruffled hair and peaceful expression on his face, phone still in his hand. Had he come looking for a little space for himself or because he simply missed his best friend - Mark never gathered up the courage to ask. 

(Maybe, _just maybe_ , he’s a little afraid that if he did ask, Donghyuck would stop coming.)

Donghyuck visibly startles at the sound of door closing and Mark can’t help a chuckle leaving his throat when his face emerges from under the blanket. He looks tired but mostly annoyed that someone dared to interrupt his alone time in someone else’s room. 

“Hey,” Mark says, smiling a little despite himself. “I thought my pillow smelled?”

“It does,” comes a muffled reply. “Johnny-hyung is playing in our room and I don’t want to disturb him but I also can’t fall asleep in there. Too much noise. I can go bother someone else if you want.” 

“Nah, it’s okay,” he reassures, because it really is. Mark from the past would probably be a little worried _how much_ okay it is, but now it all just feels natural. “I’ve told you many times it’s okay. I’m gonna take a shower first, though. You can properly bother me after that.” 

Donghyuck must be really exhausted, because he doesn’t talk back, just rolls his eyes and burrows his face in the pillow. Mark doubts he will be still awake by the time he comes back from bathroom. 

He takes a quick shower and stops by the kitchen to grab a bottle of cold water from the fridge. When he opens door to his room, Donghyuck is still in the same position but his eyes are closed. It looks like he managed to drift off and Mark knows that he shouldn’t disturb him, but at the same time can’t help but gravitate towards the other boy. He quietly makes his way over to him, leaving water on the night table before sitting on the edge of bed and reaching out to touch other boy’s face to move away a couple of loose strands of hair that fell over his eyes. 

Touching Donghyuck feels like re-reading sentences from favourite book or playing chords of songs that he treasures. It reminds him of soft blanket that his mom would cover him with back in Canada or a birthday card with heartfelt message that his brother sent him years ago. It’s familiar, comfortable and _good_ . For so many years Donghyuck was just _there_ , right beside him, with sunny smile, bright eyes and teasing words, that Mark sometimes wonders if there really was a time when his life wasn’t connected in any way to Donghyuck’s.

_This is my best friend_ , he thinks, trailing his fingers across the other’s face, stopping for a few seconds on each mole. _My soulmate_ , he adds in his head, not for the first time in his life, leaving fluttering touches on the parted lips and then resting his palm on warm cheek. _My actual home_ , he contemplates, while Donghyuck leans into his touch, looking very much like a sleepy cat asking for more affection.

“Donghyuckie,” he says, when he’s met with tired stare. He can’t help the fond tone that creeps into his voice, but really, if anyone is to blame, it’s Donghyuck himself, for looking this cute and content. “Can’t fall asleep?”

“Mh,” comes non-committal reply and Mark can’t tell if it’s agreement or dismissal of his words. “How was studio?” 

“Could’ve been better,” he admits quietly and ruffles Donghyuck’s hair when he raises his head. Mark pushes him down gently, not willing to disturb a moment of peacefulness. Donghyuck lays back down without any argument. He’s always like this when he’s half-asleep and it’s just two of them: soft, plaint and impossibly warm. “It’s okay. I still have some time before deadline.” 

Donghyuck humms in agreement and touches Mark’s hand that’s still in his hair ( _sweater paws_ , Mark notes numbly, _of course he has sweater paws_ ) before closing his eyes and turning away from him. 

“Join me? Nap is the best when everything else sucks.”

He planned to wait until Donghyuck falls asleep and then pull out his guitar to come up with some new melodies. He knows the other boy wouldn’t mind - usually when Donghyuck manages to fall asleep, it’s not that easy to wake him up. He’s probably used to Mark strumming on his guitar softly when he’s asleep. 

But this time Donghyuck looks even more inviting than usual and Mark decides that everything else can wait when he has a human embodiment of sun waiting for him in his own bed and asking him to join. 

So he nudges Donghyuck gently and then smacks his arm when there’s no response. The other boy whines deep in his throat but finally moves away, making space for Mark beside him. He slips under the blanket that Donghyuck left out for him and settles next to his best friend, forcing one knee between his legs and reaching out to pull him closer against his chest. It’s as easy as breathing to push up the material of hoodie Donghyuck is wearing to put fingers on warm, tan skin of his hip. Voice at the back of his head reminds him of times when fitting in one bed together was much easier, when both of them still learned about how to shine on stage. He buries his nose in purple hair and thinks that despite how many things might have changed over the years, this will never feel less warm, less true, less _good_. 

He thinks about 13-years-old Donghyuck who appeared in SM after passing the hardest audition held by the company. He thinks about red-haired Donghyuck that used to curl up with Chenle in the corner of practice room to teach him some useful Korean phrases. He thinks about Donghyuck with silver hair and twinkle in his eyes when he mocked Mark for making a mistake during a shoot for their music video. He thinks about Donghyuck at stage - dancing, singing, shining bright, proving that he was born to perform and making people fall in love with him. He thinks about Donghyuck in practice room - working tirelessly despite his schedules, smiling and clinging to other members. He thinks about Donghyuck in recording studio, always adamant about improving himself, despite how good he already is. He thinks about Donghyuck in quietness of his own room, humming sad songs and looking at Mark with eyes full of adoration.

He looks at Donghyuck in his bed, the one with half-closed eyes and wrinkles from the pillow on his pretty face, and thinks, as sleep overtakes him - _I don’t want anybody else but him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been years since I wrote anything and actual ages since it was something in English, so please forgive me any mistakes you caught while reading. Thank you for reading, have a good day (or night) and remember to take care of yourself!


End file.
